Otokoyo
by Surrealian
Summary: After the battle waged between the protecter of the Shikon no Tama and the powerful demon Naraku, Kikyo is dead and Inuyasha disappears. In the year 1991, a society long sought after where humans and demons live together in harmony, the reawakening of the jewel causes chaos. Reincarnated Inuyasha, however, doesn't give a shit about society. Just finding the woman in his dreams. I/K
1. Outline

A/N: I know that those of you who clicked this expected the first chapter, but that will be posted shortly after this. I wanted to go ahead and get it started so I could move quicker and post Chapter One right before I turn in for the night.

This outline is pretty much explaining how the society in my story works. I promise that I like to make things somewhat confusing, and in the story "Sway to the Rain; Fall to the Storm" that I slightly abandoned (I know, I am a schmuck), there was no sense of organization and I felt like the story wasn't going where I wanted it to anymore… I felt I could do better. I stopped writing cold-turkey after I felt I had failed my readers and my story. Also, it was removed from and I lost all my beautiful, thoughtful reviews. (That really didn't help my rut, FF. Thanks.)

Over the past month, when school wasn't kicking my ass, when I wasn't having family issues, and when I wasn't with my awesome boyfriend, I really, really, really thought hard about how I wanted to create an Inuyasha fanfiction that is well-written, well thought-out, and goes hand and hand with the legendary (I truly believe this show is a work of art) story itself. I thought, 'If Rumiko Takahashi were to read this story, would she accept the way I used her creations?'

So, I'd love to have many, many readers to encourage me to see this story all the way through. I want to create a FanFiction that people can suggest to their friends and love and reread like a good book. Take a quick skim through this outline and please remember outlines are intended to be simple and cookie-cutter; too much description will take away surprises and the ability to shape a story.

~Surrealian

* * *

Outline:

* * *

Demons:

-Demon mates have a piece of mate's mind and soul.

-Pair is only alive at the same time.

-Reincarnated around same time if one or both are killed early or one dies before finding mate.

-Demons have visions and dreams of mate; makes it easier to find each other.

-Demons retain knowledge throughout reincarnations.

* * *

Humans:

-Independent, whole souls.

-Senses physically weaker than demons; do not retain memories.

-No visions, no dreams, however they do have one true soul mate, and only rarely is it a demon.

-Half-demon soul mates can be either a full-fledged demon, hanyou, or human; chances of human mate are still extremely thin because a half-demon life cycle and life span is still faster and longer than a humans.

* * *

Inuyasha:

Birth date: April 19th (in future, not feudal; no yearly date)

-Ages three years for every one human year.

-Ages quickly, remains at physical and mental peak much longer than humans.

-First encounter with Kagome, Inuyasha is 6.

-Second encounter, he is 25.

* * *

Kagome:

Birth date: December 7th, 1991

-Normal human girl.

-Clueless to anything not associated with "normal" society.

-First encounter with Inuyasha, Kagome is 13.

-Second encounter, she is 21.

* * *

*Other characters will be added as the story moves along.*

* * *

Setting and the Legend:

Setting:

In "normal" society, everything as it is now. It is an Iphone and technology-ridden society that all has our current fashions and what not. The beginning of this story is set in a Christmas-ish setting (post-holiday). In Japan, Christmas or 'Kurisumasu' is not VASTLY celebrated, yet, it is celebrated, but more as a romantic, Valentine's Day-kinda-holiday. They have the lights and parties and cake, and they also eat a LOAD of fried chicken. So when picturing the opening scene setting (if you are reading this in advance if I post it) keep in mind it is like Chicago during Christmas time. With the lights and wet city streets, the cold air and red noses.

Now, add demons. Some creature-looking creepy demons, which are mainly lower class demons that are more feared that live OUTSIDE of society and cities. And also remember the older, stronger, and smarter demons that take on a human form and fit into society… better. (Sesshomaru) Demons are essentially ending their process through segregation like blacks did a few decades ago even though racism is still a problem. (No disrespect. I have black friends and a black president )

An Incident happens in the year 1991. The Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) reappears and causes mass amounts of chaos. Demons can all sense it's unmistakable power, but they can't pinpoint it's exact location due to a barrier, but they know it was not destroyed as in the legend.

* * *

The legend:

Naraku, a very powerful demon, wanted the jewel that was protected by the Priestess Kikyou. After the many battles that were waged between the powerful priestess and evil demons that followed under Naraku, Naraku himself appeared. He acted as the priestess' half-human lover and attempted to steal the jewel with his own hands. Kikyou was fatally injured by the fake Inuyasha, and when Naraku showed his true form, the real half-demon stepped in. Naraku was destroyed, the Jewel cracked, and Kikyou fatally wounded and on her death bed. She sealed the cracked jewel in her soul and died; it was assumed that the jewel was no more after her cremation… It is debated whether the lover died from wounds of battle as well, or killed himself.

Construction Work in 1989… Workers who are drilling to add a large pool to a new resort, find a fossilized human arm bone…

Goes to a museum.

A few years later the jewel radar in all demons goes off. Chaos ruins "normal" society. Lesser demons are locked away for ransacking jewel stores and commiting destructive crimes. Crime rates in the demon half of the community goes up to where society fears them once more; the demons get banished to the outskirts of town. Only human-appearing demons co-exist with humans in society after the year reaches 2012.


	2. Chapter One: Living History (Beta)

Chapter One: Living History

He was not happy. Every morning he grudgingly woke up out of that damn bed; he wasn't happy. Every mirror he encountered that dare reflect his appearance only increased his sour mood. Every time a woman with raven tresses looked familiar… But every time he got within inches of the familiar-looking woman, he got forcibly dragged away… Now that… That made him seethe.

Basically, he concluded, stomping up the short flight of stairs with narrowed eyes, for the next few years, every day and everything would make him very, very unhappy. In fact, his motivation to function was fueled only by an exhausted, slow-burning rage and unyielding desire to chase after the figure that plagued his mind. Small, clawed hands gripped at the fabric of his size seven jeans after he sat down. The daily, never ending mind-fuck cycle of being in a six-year-old child's body but thinking with the mind of a healthy, fully-functional twenty-five year old man was more than his tolerance could withstand, especially when he became extensively angry at… obstacles.

Yet, here he sat, in the very back seat of a bus completely surrounded by a bunch of chatty, painfully-loud children. He crossed his small arms and scowled at the seat in front of him. Why did he even have to go to school anyway? He literally was getting larger and stronger every day. What was the point? Couldn't he atleast be a home-schooled, lazy six-year-old? The last time he was six, he was running for his life or being ridiculed for being only half human. Shouldn't his second start be better than his first? He glanced up when the squeal of a child sounded really close. Said child had run down to the back of the bus and back to his seat on a "dare." Inuyasha groaned, obviously not because he was going to be stuck on this bus full of kids while his nose and hidden ears twitched from being heavily overloaded. Joy.

On top of all the daily aggravation, his home was just the same. He now lived in an orphanage. The human 'mother' who bore him was mortified that her child, instead of being a human, came out with ears that belonged on a dog. The silver-haired boy grit his teeth at the newer memories. 'Who the fuck made the rules for this shit?' The bus hit a pothole and Inuyasha was jostled; he heard the small eruption of laughter before tuning it out again. He couldn't mentally handle this another time. He had to find this woman… Golden eyes languidly slid closed as Inuyasha pictured the woman with pouty, pink lips and bright sapphire eyes. She was the key. His key.

* * *

"…And this group," Sensei waved a hand over a group of about ten students, "will go with Higurashi's mom, Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome stood next to her mother with a grin while Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojou and a few other of her classmates gathered around. Some of the kids here were embarrassed by their parents being a chaperone, but she volunteered her mom. All her friends loved her mother and she was sure that a free day at the museum was much more fun than being at home. Kagome smiled up at her mom and grabbed her arm. "Mama, we should go to the art first."

Mrs. Higurashi, who was counting the number of her group, looked up to inspect the directional signs. There were five directions to go in in this building and she knew Kagome was excited about this trip and wanted to see it all. "Art, hm? How about we start with the stuff they found more recently?" She offered, wanting to start counterclockwise to avoid other groups.

"Okay!"

After the teachers dismissed them with the warning of "Stay in your groups," everyone scattered. Kagome and her three close girl friends chatted happily while leading the others to one of the first exhibits.

Kagome's mom hung back behind her group and smiled, keeping a watchful eye on the students, but mainly watched her daughter. The thirteen-year-old was a good girl. She was honest, caring, smart, and witty. And, though she was still young, she was blossoming into a beautiful woman. Like most teenage girls, Kagome had her moments, but Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but be proud of the daughter that she had raised alone. She often sent prayers to her husband, letting him know that their family was well and that she wished he was there to enjoy it as she has. This moment, where Kagome humorously mimicked the pose of a statue with a serious face while her classmates chortled, was one of the moments she wished she could share. It was the small things.

"Mama!"

Kagome's mother was pulled from her thoughts when Kagome pointed to a fossilized arm. Mrs. Higurashi moved forward and leaned down to read the plaque.

"Found while Hotel New Grand Yokohama was under construction in 1991. Scientists believe it belonged to a warrior from the Feudal age. (1185–1868)"

"So that's really some guys arm?" Ayumi asked, her eyes widening in horror. Yuka, Eri, and the other classmates' expressions matched but Kagome leaned in further to inspect it. It was brown and wrinkled and she was sure if the glass casing was removed, it would stink to high heaven. But it had belonged to someone at one time. Some person used this arm to eat and write just as she uses her own arms and hands. As they moved on to other items from Japan's history, Kagome wondered what kind of person the arm was attached to.

* * *

Inuyasha, who had just endured his second bus ride for the day, stepped off the dirty black steps and let his golden eyes scan around the parking lot. The school had announced a trip to a history museum a week ago and Inuyasha, who couldn't necessarily pay for the trip, snuck onto the bus. He didn't care much for history; however, Inuyasha did care about seeing what they had dug up from his era. Mainly, he wanted to see if the battle between him and that bastard, Naraku, was a recorded part of Japan's history. He also wanted to see if they had something pertaining to Kikyou…

Nonchalantly, he followed a group of kids across the gravel parking lot and through the entrance.

The instant he walked through the door, he was bombarded with the smell of old and dusty. He wrinkled his nose, but stared straight ahead and walked with the group. A woman with short black hair and red lipstick to match her collared shirt stood at a podium; she smiled and greeted each of the children as they entered. In response, Inuyasha lowered his gaze to avoid contact, but her felt her eyes land on him as he approached. She leaned in and beamed as he tried to escape whatever she was about to direct at him.

"What beautiful hair for a little boy," She smiled, reaching down to pat the top of his head. Inuyasha involuntarily let a small, warning growl rip from his throat.

"Look, demon, don't touch me." The woman, with a name-tag that read, "Yura," slowly retracted her hand. Inuyasha eyed suspiciously.

"You can tell?" She looked surprised, but quickly recovered. "You must not be human either then, child. I won't tell if you won't." Her question was slightly nervous. If someone found out she was a demon, she would be banished to the outskirts or have to go through the long process of background checks, confinement, interviews, and a whole mess of legal paperwork that meant possibly having to hire a lawyer. Demon's, because they all got power-happy when the jewel showed back up on the radar, were thrown out of the city, and getting back in was no walk in the park.

Inuyasha returned his gaze forward and melded back in with the group. Yura placed a relieved hand over her heart and cast a comforting gaze over to her "favorite" historical item, a pretty coral comb that sat just at the edge of one of the exhibits.

In the center of the museum, Inuyasha froze. He recognized a smell, no, he sniffed again. He recognized a few smells. The first one, one he had programmed into his brain, made his eyes dart around in terror. He made sure that no one was paying attention to him and snuck away towards the source.


End file.
